Mortal Kombat Memoir: Chaotic Blood
by SirJokeALot
Summary: El Reino de la Tierra y Outworld en una enorme tension que podria llevarlos una vez mas a la guerra interdimensional, todo esta en juego, y ambos bandos tratan de forjar una paz en la que se desconoce realmente quien saldria victorioso si la guerra estalla una vez mas. En este mundo, es donde se desarrolla nuestra historia.


**[Deacon City]**

 **[Arena Cuernos de Sangre]**

 **[23:22pm]**

\- Este es el lugar? No se ve muy especial, pero supongo que te creere por ahora, no tengo realmente mucho tiempo o paciencia para ponerme a buscar.

Hablaba una voz ronca y confiada al pandillero que estaba a solo un par de pasos frente a el, un hombre de estatura baja, usando solo su chaqueta rota de cuero, pantalones entallados y una bandana como vestimenta rutinaria.

– Asi es, si eres tan rudo como dices ser, señor cicatrizes, este es el mejor lugar para que te destrocen la cara, muchos hombres como tu buscan fortuna y terminan en el hospital o con sus extremidades rotas, si bien les va.

El luchador no hizo mas que sonreír y caminar dentro del lugar, hombres llenos de músculos, olor a alcohol y un sinnúmero de venenos al humano, definitivamente es lo que buscaba, no tenia tiempo y necesitaba el dinero con cierta prisa, por lo que decidió hacerlo de la mejor y mas fácil manera que conoce: Peleando.

Al entrar al lugar, no se molestó en anunciar su llegada o esperar a que la administración supiera su nombre, simplemente entro al ring, y anuncio con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro:

\- Necesito una buena pelea y 5 mil dolares! Me enfrentare a todos los que sean necesarios, así que, los primeros valientes son bienvenidos!

Un silencio suscitó el lugar, acompañado con una ronda de carcajadas, nada inesperado de parte de ellos, siendo todos ya sea intoxicados por el alcohol, por las sustancias que consumían o simplemente por ver como una sola persona declaraba algo así con una cara seria; A los pocos momentos escucho como un grupo de hombres de aspecto motociclista, armados con varas, bates con clavos y manoplas se acercaban a el y se alineaban, seis de ellos, todos con la misma sonrisa embustera y presumiendo a los cuatro vientos su fuerza:

\- Este que se cree!? No sabe reconocer a la imbatible banda de los Toros Negros!? Me das lastima chico, espero que tu mami no te espere hoy…ni NUNCA, VAMOS A LIMPIAR EL LUGAR CONTIGO, Y LUEGO NOS CENAREMOS TU CADÁVER, AJAJAJAJAJA!

\- Si tu fuerza esta donde tu boca y tu grasa, entonces vas a divertirme por un tiempo…comenzamos? No quiero llegar tarde a dormir y honestamente, tu bandita de tontos me esta dando un poco de sueño

Justo al momento, sonó la campana, los moteros rodearon al confiado hombre, un táctica de intimidación que el conocía perfectamente, por lo cual tomo un paso hacia adelante levanto sus dos brazos en posición de lucha, uno preparado para la defensa,firme a la altura de su abdomen y el otro elevado a la altura de su hombro, listo para arremeter veloz como el rayo, espero paciente el primer movimiento…y lo encontró! El contrincante mas impaciente fue un hombre desarmado, por lo que esquivarlo y arremeter con una combinación triple fue juego de niños, al ver a su compañero desplomado en la lona, un segundo atacante se lanzó sobre el, solo para encontrar un rápido contragolpe de codo directo al rostro, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de preparar su ataque cuando el impacto fue tan grande que lo empujo hacia atrás.

Enfurecidos, un par mas atacaron al mismo tiempo, confiados que sus bates derribarian a su objetivo, sin embargo, una veloz patada detuvo al primero en llegar en pleno salto, entonces, tomando impulso del suelo, el retador dio una pirueta en el aire, girando en el proceso y pateando con impresionante fuerza al segundo. Ambos asaltantes cayeron a la lona sin poder haber tocado un solo cabello de aquel impresionante hombre, el ultimo en caer intento volverse a poner de pie, pero solo alcanzó a mirarlo, a ese rostro lleno de heridas y cicatrices quien tenia una sonrisa, casi infantil; Y tras volver a sentir la frustración de la derrota, cayó inconsciente junto al resto de sus compañeros, y ahora solo les quedaba el líder de banda, quien miro con impotencia como su ultimo lacayo escapaba del ring.

\- Que pasa? Los lechoncitos no aprendieron de sus madres a escoger sus peleas? Debo admitir que esperaba un poco mas de ustedes…pero que se le hace, no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos…hey, ya se, hagamos algo: Yo No te pateo el trasero, y tu me pagas, que dices?

– CALLATE! NO SE QUE TRUCOS ESTES HACIENDO PERO TE VOY A MATAR AHORA MISMO! NADIE LE HACE ESTO A LOS ORGULLOSOS TOROS Y SALE VIVO! VOY A ROMPERTE EL CUELLO Y USAR TU CABEZA COMO TROFEO EN MI VEHICULO PERSONAL, PREPARATE ESTUPIDO!

Dicho y hecho, el enorme jefe de los moteros se abalanzó sobre el sonriente guerrero, quien fue capaz de eludirlo sin ningún problema varias veces, al poco tiempo, el ultimo de sus contrincantes se encontraba arrodillado, falto de aire, y sin poderse levantar.

\- Maldito…hggg….Maldito…cuando te…hggg…aaah…gh…..ponga las...jjjiihhhhh...

Sus pulmones estaban completamente vacíos de oxigeno, su cuerpo no le respondía, el sudor y la frustración caían como un diluvio sobre su rostro, y solamente podía mirarlo con enojo, negando mentalmente que un completo desconocido haya derrotado a su banda de una manera tan humillante.

\- Bueno, te lo advertí, no? Buenas Noches.

[WHAM!] Un enorme impacto resonó en toda la arena, de una sola patada hacha le supuesta poderosa banda de moteros fue reducida a hombres rotos e inconscientes en el suelo. El recinto guardaba silencio, no podían creer la enorme facilidad con lo que habían sido derrotados, sin embargo, esto no afectaba de ninguna manera a nuestro protagonista, el solo se retiro del ring y le fue entregado con estupefacción la suma de dinero que habia pedido al inicio.

\- Bueno, eso fue fácil, completamente decepcionante pero...que se le va a hacer, con su perm-

\- Alto! A donde crees que ibas, señor "Solo-quiero-el-dinero"?

\- Hmm?

De las escaleras al área VIP, descendía una mujer joven, su cabello corto y rubio, definitivamente se veía en su rostro que era una combatiente difícil, su atuendo acentuando los colores negro, blanco y azul, pero mas importante, una palabra en sus pantalones: CAGE.

\- Buena pelea, no se ven tipos que suden confianza como tu en estas partes…y de hecho no te ves de por aquí, gustas hablar un poco? Y con eso, me refiero a que muevas tu trasero y vengas aquí, no tienes otra opción.

Y ella estaba en lo correcto, una piel bronceada y maltratada, cicatrices en el rostro, unos ojos ámbar con un brillo que intimidaria a cualquiera, sin mencionar el traje oriental de tonos rojos, y las extrañas grietas en su cuello y cara, de las cuales ella no tenia idea de que diablos eran, pero una cosa estaba clara: este definitivamente no era un peleador común, y mas que eso, era un hombre peligroso.

\- Lo haces sonar realmente tentador…como podria resistirme?

\- Simple, no lo haces, ahora sube, tenemos mucho de que hablar…

Siguiendo, observaba como ojos curiosos del recinto se colocaban en el, algunos sorprendidos por su habilidad en el cuadrilatero, otros enfurecidos, es posible que justamente el haya destrozado a sus compañeros, quien sabe, el ya estaba acostumbrado a ser mirado de esa manera, y por supuesto, el resto lo miraba con una envidia ardiente, deseando ser ellos quienes fueran invitados por, la que al parecer, era la dueña del lugar.

-Ponte cómodo campeón, cualquiera diría que te lo mereces.

El sitio definitivamente estaba mucho mejor cuidado y limpio que el lugar donde habia tenido que entrar y pelear, luces de neon, butacas comodas, incluso una vista al paisaje nocturno estaba a su disposición, por unos instantes se pregunto que clase de epoca era esta, quizás los 80s? los 90s también era una posibilidad, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa vista, su anfitriona que lo estaba esperando.

-Lindo sitio, es tuyo? Tu eres la que se encarga de todo este lugar?

Sus palabras sonaban aun confiadas y decididas, no se mostraba intimidado de alguna manera, aun viendo el nivel de guardias y seguridad del lugar, esto causo que un fugaz suspiro de sorpresa surgiera de su anfitriona

-Podrías llamarlo así, es un trabajo bastante aburrido cuando no hay contendientes que valen la pena…como tu.

Guiñó un ojo al hablarle, era mas que obvio que intentaba coquetear y seducirlo para sacarle mas información de la debida, por lo que su respuesta se limito a sonreír y acercarse,apoyándose en el borde, a poco menos de un metro de ella.

-Que puedo decir? Ya no los hacen tan duros como antes. O sera que yo fui demasiado?

-Me atrevería a decir que fuiste demasiado, entraste y saliste sudando confianza, has hecho esto antes? Quizás recibiste entrenamiento, y con ese atuendo, apostaría mi dinero que fueron artes marciales tradicionales…de las que solo aprendes en un monasterio chino.

La perspicacia de la chica era tan afilada como su mirada, no perdía detalle de sus técnicas al pelear, ella misma debería ser una luchadora experimentada, no solamente por su físico, sino por haber sido capaz de identificar su estilo de pelea y los origines de sus habilidades tan fácilmente.

\- Chica lista, eh? Si realmente debes saberlo, si, fui entrenado por mucho tiempo, no me detuve

hasta que estaba preparado para enfrentarme al mundo yo solo.

\- Suenas dedicado, tus maestros deben de estar realmente orgullosos de ti, o debería llamarles…tus Jefes de Clan!

En ese instante la mujer le apunto con un arma de alto calibre que guardaba a las escondidas de su chaqueta, directamente al rostro, al mismo tiempo que varios objetivos de laser le apuntaban al cuerpo…dos, tres, cuatro, pudo percibir que 5 diferentes armas le apuntaban de distintos puntos.

\- Ni un solo movimiento o mis hombres te convertirán en queso suizo quemado…*Agente Cage aquí, tenemos un sospechoso.

\- Espera…Agente Cage?

En ese momento, comenzó a analizarle de manera mas completa…esa mirada de confianza, esa manera de hablar…las piezas lentamente se estaban acomodando en su cabeza, sin embargo, necesitaba confirmar una coincidencia tan grande como esta.

\- Por si "realmente debes saberlo" – dicho esto en un tono imitando a sus palabras pasadas – Cassandra Cage, Fuerzas Especiales.

\- Cass….Cassandra….Cassandra Cage!? Espera, eres la hija de Johnny Cage! Como demonios no

me di cuenta antes!?

\- Espera…de que estas…conoces a mi padre?

Una mirada de sorpresa, junto con un leve elevo de su ceja derecha le seguían a ella bajando la mira de su arma muy levemente.

\- He visto muchas de sus películas, no soy un super fan, pero hey! Su punto es entretener, y con desastres tan divertidos como esos, como no va a lograrlo.

Después de decir esto, una carcajada sonora salio del guerrero con ojos brillantes, seguido de una sonrisa despreocupada.

\- Pero que demonios, donde estan mis modales, mi nombre es Lurio Khu, un placer conocerte.

Sin un solo momento le duda, le extendía su mano de manera educada y algo emocionada, ella la acepto con cuidado, acercando el cañón de su arma un poco al estrechar su mano, no bajando su guardia ni por un solo momento.

\- De acuerdo…no se que me asusta mas de ti amigo, que disfrutes las películas de mi padre o que no te intimide tener 6 armas de alta potencia listas para explotarte en cualquier momento.

\- Ah, eso? Un pequeño inconveniente la verdad, puedo escaparme de esto peeeero ese no es el punto aquí… que quieren ustedes de mi?

Cruzaba sus brazos, una vez mas, sin temor a que esto alertara a sus "captores" simplemente seguía tan cómodo como siempre, e incluso contento de conocer a la hija de su actor favorito.

-Hmm, pues, ya que estas cooperando tan amigablemente… Aquí Agente Cage, bajen sus armas, se ve inofensivo por ahora, preparen la movilización y…denme esposas pesadas, no me creo mucho este numerito.

Al instante de escuchar la orden, los láseres desaparecieron de su cuerpo y la Agente guardo su arma, ahora con mas tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ven conmigo, creo que te mereces una explicación y aun no podemos dejarte ir, así que vendrás conmigo. Si antes eras interesante, ahora tenemos mucho mas de que hablar.

\- De acuerdo, ahora a donde me llevaras? Te advierto que beso en la primera cita.

Decía en un tono de broma, dejando salir una risa al aire mientras la seguia a través del lugar.

\- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Sr. Khu, solo sigueme y ya, entre menos preguntas hagas, menos ganas tendré de dormirte con un taser.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, como tu digas, pero por favor, puedes llamarme Lurio? ni que me viera tan viejo.

\- Pues ese "maquillaje metálico" tuyo no te favorece mucho que digamos, de donde te sacaron? Un circo? En todo caso, ven, entra aquí.

Le guiaba hacia un acceso escondido del club, pasando entre sombras y pasillos concurridos, hasta un sitio donde un vehiculo blindado los aguardaba, en ese instante, un agente altamente armado, exigiendo que entregara sus manos.

\- Y esto? No me digas que eres de la que son extremadamente celosas…(o fetichistas)

\- Ap ap ap, que dijimos de las preguntas? Tu solo pontelas y no sentiras mas de 10 mil voltios recorriendote la cabeza.

Ella entro en el asiento del copiloto y el tomo el asiento trasero, ahora esposado y prácticamente transportado como un reo, mientras recibía instrucciones de mantener la boca cerrada, a lo cual el solo hizo caso de reírse y obedecer, no quería tener que meterse en mas molestias de las que ya estaba.

-…sola una pregunta mas, Cass, puedo llamarte Cass? Al menos puedo saber de que se supone me están arrestando?

\- Esta bien, tampoco quiero ser una zorra ruda contigo, no me tomes mal, pero en términos simples, estas arrestado por sospecha de ser parte del Clan del Dragón Negro.

En ese instante, un mar de memorias inundo la mente de Lurio, recuerdos, rostros, acciones, todo comenzó a llenar su cabeza tan rápido y tan deprisa que solamente pudo murmurar una sola cosa:

-…Maldita sea…


End file.
